


gummy

by jenovibez



Series: boyish [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pining, kinda ambiguous ending idk, nahyuck is hot ok, theyre dumbasses, this was last minute asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: jaemin and donghyuck are usually in a huge prank war.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: boyish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696405
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	gummy

**Author's Note:**

> hey i’m back 🥺✨

jaemin loves to tease donghyuck. 

of course the older boy teases him right back, so they have a playful prank war going on constantly. april fools is always the culmination of their stupidity, so jeno, renjun, and mark tend to back away and leave them to it in the dorm. 

it goes pretty well most years—that is, if you count 'well' as coming home to whipped cream and pies all over the walls from having them throw them at each other, a huge mural of donghyuck on the living room wall or no spoons (jaemin's always complaining about how there are 'barely any spoons'. so hyuck stole them all one year).

so this year, there's no difference. the two oldest college boys plan to go out clubbing to leave the two youngest to prank each other until the day is over.

to be honest, jaemin has always had a little crush on his friend. i mean, they live together, share a lot of classes and are constantly spending time together. it's like they're joined at the hip. 

so jaemin sits down, about two weeks before april fools day, and thinks about his plan. what the hell can he do to outdo all of the previous years and prove himself as the prank master of the dorm. 

the quiet of the dorm helps him focus. renjun is at his work, and mark and jeno went to the gym to meet a few friends... johnny and jaehyun?

he proceeds to write down all his ideas, stupid, questionable and the few plausible ones, in his journal (on the opposite page to his doodle of donghyuck, a few polaroids and countless hearts). 

he spends so long writing that the sun sets and he has to resort to using the shitty living room lamp that they, the broke college students they are, can only just afford to keep on. the heating is broken, so jaemin cuddles up under his pink, fluffy blanket with his fluffy pair of socks. 

donghyuck does emerge from his room, trudging into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes. he's clearly been asleep, as there are dark circles under his eyes. he comes back, holding a bowl of cereal, and only then does he notice jaemin. 

"what're you up to?"

he asks, mouth full of cereal. jaemin smiles tiredly, shaking his head and setting his journal down. donghyuck walks towards him, dressed in his navy ucla hoodie and gray sweatpants, hair swept back to reveal his forehead (for once), and jaemin has to stop himself from staring. 

he sits down next to jaemin, looking at the younger boy's laptop, which has auto played some reddit reading youtube video. he smiles a little, setting his cereal down on the coffee table and looking at jaemin. 

"want some coffee?"

he asks gently, and jaemin reluctantly nods. donghyuck is never this docile and nice, so he decides it's worth letting it be and not mentioning it. he rests his chin on his hand, reading through his mean list of pranks and wondering if he should tone it down. 

"black?"

he hears donghyuck ask from the kitchen, and he nods, before mentally slapping himself and shouting a louder-than-needed "yes!". typical jaemin, to think donghyuck is a mind reader. 

the older boy returns after five minutes, holding two coffees—his own, in his white, sunflower mug, and jaemin's, which is matching, only with a peach pattern instead of blooming sunflowers. 

donghyuck passes it to him carefully, before sitting down opposite him and taking a sip of his coffee. he reaches a hand over, selecting netflix and turning off the reddit binge that jaemin seems to have been on for what feels like hours. 

he selects sex education, and jaemin looks at him, obviously unimpressed. donghyuck looks at him, huffs, and holds his hands up after setting his coffee down on the table alongside his pretty much forgotten bowl of cereal. 

"what?! it's a good series, ok."

he says, and jaemin can't help but break out into a small smile when his roommate smiles at him first. donghyuck picks up his cereal and offers a spoonful to jaemin. 

the younger boy makes a disgusted face, pointing at the cereal, then donghyuck, then himself. the older boy keeps a blank poker face the whole time. 

"duckie. you want me to share your gross spit on your gross spoon while eating your gross cereal?"

he says indignantly, and donghyuck nods, still unfazed. he swallows his mouthful of cereal, moving his spoon as he'd normally move his hands in speech. 

"i know you don't really care. we kissed that one time at renjun's party, playing truth or dare, jaemin."

oh yeah. they did. 

frankly, jaemin's a little surprised, and a little embarrassed that donghyuck remembers that much about it. jaemin made sure to bookmark the page in his journal where he wrote about that night, but he folded the page by accident. so he had to rip it out (only so that nobody would read it). 

he ended up folding it up and keeping it in his wallet. it's a special memory after all. 

jaemin snaps back to reality when donghyuck snaps his fingers in front of the younger boys eyes, and jaemin hears his name being said several times. he blinks, and donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

"what are you thinking about?"

he asks, leaning back and relaxing where he sits before putting his feet up on the coffee table. he's got his coffee mug in his hands now, cereal bowl discarded in the far corner. 

jaemin looks at him, takes a deep breath, and promptly makes up a lie on the spot. 

"i tripped up our block's stairs in front of some people."

he says nonchalantly, and donghyuck rolls his eyes again.

"that's such a you thing."

he replies, and watches as jaemin reaches for his peach mug. the younger boy loves the way donghyuck makes his coffee when they're both in a good mood—times like this. 

he watches donghyuck out of the corner of his eye. the older boy is watching the laptop intently. jaemin cringes when he looks at the screen. awkward. 

"thanks for the coffee by the way."

he says, and donghyuck makes a sound of recognition before going quiet again. jaemin takes a sip of his coffee, enjoying the moment before...

the gross taste hits him. 

he spits it out immediately, sputtering as he shoves the mug onto the coffee table, wiping his mouth on his sleeves as he hears donghyuck burst out into laughter. 

he looks over at the older boy, face red with anger, but is only met by a dazzling smile and a delightful laugh. he has to force himself to stay mad. 

"what the fuck did you do to my fucking coffee?!"

he shrieks, and donghyuck laughs even harder as he pulls out a few packets of salt, shaking them in the younger boy's face, and it hits jaemin. 

"you put packets of fucking salt in my coffee?!"

jaemin screams, and donghyuck slips the packets back into his pocket, lunging towards and slapping his hand over jaemin's mouth. he younger boy flushes pink, but continues to shriek. 

"shut up, you dumbass. we'll get another noise complaint. 

he hisses, and jaemin thinks back to the last time they got a noise complaint. it was actually the april fools day they threw pies at each other. donghyuck likes to blame him, but jaemin thinks the older boy was shrieking louder that day. 

but then he quiets down and stares donghyuck in the eye. he then notices how close they are and gasps, and he hears donghyuck stutter a little before releasing him. they make eye contact, and jaemin notices the tips of donghyuck's was have turned red, matching his cheeks. 

donghyuck says nothing more, and flees to his room. 

——

jaemin is busy for the whole of the next five days—he's slumped over his textbooks, trying his very best to retain any information in his stupid brain. he writes out countless sheets of notes, hundreds of flash cards and dozens of mind maps, but he just can't remember any of it. 

in between online school and his part time job at the local coffee shop, he crams all of this work in, so by eleven o'clock for two days straight, he's out like a light. 

day six of not seeing donghyuck arrives, and jaemin wakes up with a terrible headache. he searches for his trusty store of aspirin, only to discover that he's used it all up. he has to leave his room earlier than he'd like, and that's when he sees him. 

"duckie."

shirtless and just in another pair of sweatpants, donghyuck's tan skin glows in the sun and jaemin can't stop staring at the pretty freckles that dot his sharp collarbones, dips so prominent that they could probably hold water in them. there's a small smile on his lips, and jaemin sighs. 

renjun is sat opposite donghyuck, sipping a coffee, and soon noticed jaemin. but upon his realisation that jaemin can barely see him through the haze of seeing donghyuck again, he gets up, murmuring a quiet 'ill be in my room' to donghyuck.

renjun is the only one who's figured out jaemin's little crush, and he'd like it to stay that way. 

but jaemin trudges his way forwards, feeling terrible as he gets swallowed by his oversized ucla hoodie, hiding in the hood, and shorts, barefaced and eyes hurting from the bright sun streaming in through the open window. 

donghyuck smiles faintly at him, but no matter how much he wants to prank donghyuck, do something horrible to ruin his day (something like the coffee incident, but worse to get back at him), he just can't bring himself to do it.

the older boy nods towards the glass of green tea on the counter next to their kitchen island, and jaemin frowns a little. he points to himself, and is almost shocked when donghyuck nods. 

he joins donghyuck on the island, sitting in the spot renjun was previously occupying, and the older boy slides the cup over. it wobbles dangerously, but slides over just fast enough that jaemin can catch it without it falling over. both him and donghyuck smile a little at it. 

"good morning, sleeping beauty."

donghyuck comments nonchalantly, and jaemin can't help the blush that creeps up his cheeks and forces him to recede into his hoodie even more. the older boy laughs a little at jaemin's reaction, simply drinking another swig of his coffee. 

"i just haven't seen people in a while okay."

he says quietly, and takes a sip of his tea. curse donghyuck, the order is just right. he seems to catch on to jaemin's thoughts though. 

"renjun went on a coffee and grocery run earlier. he got your order, so there's no salt in it this time."

jaemin chuckles a little, and looks up to see donghyuck smiling back at him. his bed hair is unfairly attractive, and jaemin has to rip his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. 

"glad to hear it."

jaemin murmurs softly, and they settle into a comfortable silence. they lock eyes again, and this time, while he feels his own cheeks heat up, he sees a faint pink appear on the older boy's cheeks. 

"how've you been holding up?"

he asks, and donghyuck sighs, dropping his head into his arms. 

"i fucking hate quarantine, jaem." 

donghyuck admits, and jaemin finally breaks, putting his cup down gingerly and getting up from his seat. he pads over to donghyuck's side of the table, pulling out another bar stool and sitting right next to him. 

"me too, duckie."

he says simply, quietly. donghyuck looks up upon hearing the pet name slip out of jaemin's lips in such a casual setting. usually it only comes out when they're watching a film with their other roommates. 

there's a certain fondness in donghyuck's eyes as he looks at jaemin, a small smile appearing on his lips as he watches the younger boy carefully. 

"can we study together later?"

the older boy asks quietly, and jaemin has to accept. he's so tired and lonely that he just wants company—if it's donghyuck, it's even better. 

"alright. i'll come into your room around two then."

he says, finishing his mug of coffee and standing up. the screech of the bar stool on the kitchen tiles as it's slid out from under the kitchen island pierces their silence, and jaemin jumps. 

donghyuck hides a little smile and turns away, washing up his mug in the kitchen sink. 

just hug him, you idiot.

jaemin thinks to himself, and he feels frozen as he watches donghyuck turned away from him. the little freckles splashed across his golden skin keeps him distracted, as he finds himself matching them up into mini constellations in his mind. 

"i'll see you later."

he hears, and then the golden boy is gone. 

he's missed his chance. 

——

so he tidies up his room for the whole two hours in between his and donghyuck's talk and the time they're supposed to study. 

he straightens posters, medals, ribbons and pictures on his walls, pulls back his curtains to finally let some light into the room that's been dark for days, and folds up messy clothes tossed around the room due to his laziness. 

he finally tosses his laundry into the hamper by the door, before sitting himself in front of his vanity. he observes his face, and surprisingly, sees no spots like he has in past terms when he's been stressed. 

maybe it's because he's slept better. 

but he changes out of his old hoodie and shorts, and pulls on a pair of jeans and a comfy sweater (that he later realises is donghyuck's, when he looks in the mirror, but he can't be bothered to change).

he runs a comb with gel through and fixes up his hair. he never really tried with his face, so all he does it put some chapstick on his stupidly chapped and splitting lips. 

he sits on his bed, looking in the mirror, and just kind of... zones out. 

however, his daze is broken when his door is thrown open by donghyuck, laughing and running his hand though his hair as he stumbles forwards. 

"well fuck you too, jeno."

he shouts after their roommate, and jaemin watches and leans back a little. donghyuck is still (annoyingly) shirtless, and in his free hand that isn't flipping jeno off is full of his schoolwork and books. 

the older boy dumps his stuff next to jaemin, and turns around. he slams the door and stands back against it, laughing a little. 

"jeno is so fucking annoying."

he says breathlessly, and jaemin can't help but laugh along. donghyuck locks the door and settles next to jaemin on his bed, smiling at the younger boy. 

"you've been different."

he says suddenly, and jaemin panics a little. 

"what do you mean?"

he replies, looking over at the older boy and drawing his knees up to his chest. he hugs his knees in an attempt to hide from donghyuck. 

"you haven't played a single prank on me for weeks. you didn't even get back at me the other day for the coffee incident."

donghyuck comments, and jaemin shakes his head slightly, cheeks turning a shade of baby pink. 

"you aren't?"

the older boy teases, and jaemin shoves his shoulder lightly. they both laugh, before settling into their usual comfortable silence. 

"no, i'm not."

jaemin breathes, looking at the other boy and locking eyes with him. donghyuck runs his hand through his hair again, and shoves the pile of books off of jaemin's bed. 

"i didn't actually wanna study."

he admits, and jaemin raises an eyebrow. he points over at the best pile of schoolbooks and array of pens, and rubs his temples. 

"you made me do that for nothing?"

he says, teasingly angry, and donghyuck feigns apology. he holds up his hands and shuffles back a little. 

"hey, i didn't ask you to arrange your highlighters in colour order or whatever."

he replies snarkily, and jaemin smiles wider than he has in a few days. 

"darling, it was implied."

he says, but then they both fall silent. nicknames aren't uncommon between the two of them, but pet names as such haven't been used yet. jaemin's palms get sweaty, and he suddenly begins to panic. 

did i fuck everything up?

but then donghyuck smiles, ruffling jaemin's hair. 

"oh nana, didn't know we were using pet names now."

he teases, and jaemin pouts exaggeratedly, before pushing donghyuck's shoulders. the older boy lies down, stretching out into jaemin's multiple pillows and smiling. 

"ah, this is really comfortable."

he says, ribs protruding as he stretches like a cat. jaemin gulps as he watches, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. 

"come lie with me, jaem."

donghyuck says softly after a few seconds. jaemin frowns, and donghyuck has to reassure him before he crawls over and cuddles up to donghyuck's side. the older boy doesn't reject him—rather, he hugs him and smiles. 

"quarantine has made me so fucking lonely."

he says, pulling out his phone as he puts his other hand behind his head. jaemin settles his head on top of donghyuck's chest, and watches as the older boy opens tiktok. 

they spend hours like that, watching tiktoks and laughing together until jaemin dozes off. he wakes up, expecting donghyuck to have left, but the boy is still there, asleep, with a hand in jaemin's hair. 

he gently moves donghyuck's hand from his hair, sitting up and stretching. he looks at his clock, reading six o'clock, and he sighs. renjun said they were going to order take out at some point through the afternoon. 

he pulls himself to his feet and turns on his light, which he later regrets when he sees donghyuck moving. the older boy sits up and yawns, looking around for jaemin until he spots him in the corner of his room. 

he smiles at him, and opens his arms. jaemin hesitates for a second, before walking back over to his bed and letting himself become donghyuck's personal teddy bear. 

he has to pry donghyuck's hands off of him (reluctantly) when he reminds donghyuck that their take out will be arriving soon, and that they're scheduled to have a movie night with their roommates. 

"come on, duckie."

he whines, and donghyuck raises an eyebrow. 

"what about darling?"

——

jaemin and his roommates him find themselves having a takeout and movie night for four consecutive nights the week after that, and they grow somewhat accustomed to the semi permanent blanket fort that now exists in their living room. 

it's freezing cold due to their now completely broken heating system, so mark and renjun huddle together under renjuns duvet, jeno wears layer and layers of warm shirts and hoodies and fluffy socks, and jaemin and donghyuck find themselves tangled together under jaemin's pink blanket. 

one night, they're watching the hunt, and donghyuck keeps flinching at the loud gunshots and gruesome gore shots, and jaemin finds himself blushing as the older boy hides in his neck and blanket. 

he takes another bite out of pizza, and leans his head against the top of donghyuck's as he slowly dozes in and out of consciousness. 

later on during that night, around two am, jaemin pulls himself to his feet with a bad headache. they drank a few shots of vodka and each had about a glass of wine, with donghyuck and mark having a bit more than jaemin, renjun and jeno. 

so he groans as he steps out into their kitchen, thanking he lord that he still has a few clean pairs of fluffy socks—their flat is just freezing. he stands at the kitchen island, drinking a glass of milk, when he sees him. 

donghyuck. 

the older boy walks over, a slight stagger visible. jaemin can't blame him—mark and donghyuck had a full bottle of wine between the two of them, and were completely wasted by the time they decided to call it a night. 

jaemin pretends not to see donghyuck. he watches him in his peripheral vision, with the older boy silently walking up to jaemin. he can feel donghyuck's breath against his ear as his warm arms warp around jaemin's waist, hugging him tight. 

"nana."

donghyuck says softly, and jaemin feels his cheeks flush pink for the nth time around donghyuck. 

"duckie."

jaemin breathes out, feeling donghyuck nuzzle into his neck as the older boy breathes quietly. jaemin has to think through his words before saying them. 

"are you still drunk by any chance?"

jaemin asks, and is met by a groan from donghyuck. 

"say my name first."

he whines, and jaemin pries donghyuck's arms off his waist, only to be met by another whine from the older boy. he turns around and is suddenly caged in against the island, eye level with donghyuck. 

"duckie, are you still drunk."

jaemin asks, but by looking into donghyuck's still slightly hazy eyes, he already has his answer. 

"maybeeeeee.."

donghyuck replies, slurring his words and resting his forehead in the crook of jaemin's neck. jaemin sighs, tapping donghyuck's temple to get his attention. 

"sit down, duckie. i'll get you a glass of water and some aspirin."

he's met with more protesting whines, but soon donghyuck relents and sits down on the island. jaemin sets aside two aspirins (he feels like he needs one for himself, his head feels terrible) and a glass of water after. 

"take this, drink this."

jaemin says softly, handing the medicine and glass to donghyuck. said boy groans, but swallows the pill after little protest. 

"min."

he hears faintly, but he knows that anything that comes out of donghyuck's mouth probably isn't going to be accurate since he's still partially drunk, but he sighs. 

"let's go back to bed okay?"

jaemin says softly, and leads donghyuck back to bed by the hand. they curl up like earlier in the night, jaemin's head on donghyuck's chest, with the older boys arm wrapped around his waist. 

——

april fools finally arrives, but it's nothing like the years prior. jaemin and donghyuck have been properly joined at the hip—going so far as to cuddle at night until one or both of them fall asleep. 

renjun and jeno have confronted them about it, and the glaring question of 'why haven't you played any pranks at all lately?'. they know the answer. they avoid the question, as during their many tiktok binge-cuddles, they looked at each other among the realisation that 'oh no, i think i'm catching feelings'. 

from that point, jaemin and donghyuck like to consider themselves unofficially dating. they avoided all questions about it from their roommates, and eventually they dropped the subject. 

jaemin wears donghyuck's tops around the house a lot—after all, his ucla hoodies, oversized tees and champion sweaters are way comfier than his stuff, plus they smell like donghyuck—familiar ocean breeze and sunflowers. 

so one day, when renjun and mark are stuck in their room together, presumably tangled together like jaemin and donghyuck have been, and jeno has been on facetime with his girlfriend for the past hour, donghyuck and jaemin finally have the living room to themselves.

jaemin has a leg slung over donghyuck's lap, head buried in his shoulder as he dozes in and out of consciousness. donghyuck simply drinks his usual coffee out of his new mug (which jaemin has a matching one to—it's a cute little doodle of their hands locked together that jaemin did) and focuses his attention on his current obsession of a tv show. 

donghyuck is shirtless and in sweatpants, as he always is at the moment, while jaemin is wearing one of the older boy's many hoodies. donghyuck has a hand in jaemin's hair, playing with it absentmindedly as he glances down at the younger boy. 

"jaem."

donghyuck says quietly, waking jaemin gently. he smiles slightly as he watches the younger boys eyes flutter open and he stretches out. 

donghyuck admires jaemin's long, pretty eyelashes, casting shadows across his high cheekbones. jaemin's now pink hair matches his bubblegum pink blanket, and is soft and fluffy as ever. 

in short, donghyuck thinks jaemin is breathtaking. 

jaemin can't help but feel the same towards the older boy. he constantly gets swept off his feet by his dazzling, perfect smile and bright eyes that he loses himself in. 

"yeah, duckie?"

he mumbles, eyes closing after a few seconds. donghyuck laughs quietly and lifts jaemin's chin up with a finger, teasing smile on his lips. 

"wanna share some of my gummy bears?" 

donghyuck replies, and jaemin's eyes open immediately. it doesn't surprise the older boy—after all, jaemin's addicted to sugar and caffeine. he perks up immediately, watching as donghyuck pulls out a pack of gummies. 

jaemin smiles as he shifts, careful not to put too much of his weight on donghyuck as he excitedly sits up. donghyuck grins playfully and opens the pack, popping one of the gummies in his mouth. 

jaemin pouts a little, before breaking into a smile as he rolls off of the couch and stands up. 

"come on, duckie. i want some gummies when i get back."

he says, looking down at the older boy, who simply rolls his eyes and puts his feet up in the coffee table and watches jaemin as he rushes to the kitchen, finally learning and investing in a pair of fluffy slippers. 

jaemin returns with a glass of chocolate milk and two of their glass straws. donghyuck loves to tell him it's a stupid plan to have glass straws, but there's no risk since jaemin isn't going anywhere at the moment. 

he settles next to donghyuck, who immediately slips his arm around the younger boys waist. jaemin opens his mouth, and donghyuck giggles as he throws a gummy bear up in the air. jaemin leans forwards and only just catches the sweet in his mouth. 

donghyuck watches him with an admiring smile, and jaemin finally settles down next to him after snatching the packet off him and convincing donghyuck to share the chocolate with him.

"jaem."

jaemin looks up, only to be met by donghyuck with a gummy bear between his teeth. his cheeks darken and he freezes, and donghyuck swallows the gummy, panic evident in his face. him and jaemin haven't gone that far, and he took a huge risk to try that. unfortunately, he seems to have fucked up.

but jaemin slips a gummy bear in between his teeth and leans forward, immediately met by donghyuck returning the kiss. the older boy grins against his lips, biting off half of the gummy bear. he lingers just long enough for jaemin to feel it, but pulls away and swallows his half of the gummy with a smirk. 

jaemin is bright pink, matching his hair and the blanket they’re sharing. he whines a little upon hearing donghyuck laughing, and he sits up to sip his chocolate milk. 

“fuck you.”

he mutters, and donghyuck crosses his arms, watching jaemin with a raised eyebrow. after a few seconds, he pulls out another pack of gummy bears and hands it to jaemin. 

“go on then.”

he replies, smirk quickly turning into his usual bright smile. jaemin huffs and sits back down, tossing the new pack aside as he empties out the original. he watches donghyuck as he finishes the pack, giggling when the older boy looks at him with a half furious-half surprised expression. 

jaemin pretty much tumbles into donghyuck’s lap (if that can be graceful, that is) and pulls the older boy into another kiss, hand tangling into donghyuck’s hair as the other boy’s arm winds around his waist. 

jaemin loses track of time. kissing donghyuck is like a dream. 

he knocks the air out of jaemin’s lungs—donghyuck is fluid in motion and so in control, gripping jaemin’s waist carefully as he swipes his tongue along the bottom of jaemin’s lip. 

donghyuck keeps up his rhythm until he gets impatient—he’s calm and collected until he snaps. then he takes and takes and jaemin can’t stop himself from indulging the other boy. 

everywhere donghyuck’s hands touch feels hot, like he leaves a trail of searing hot touches which stoke the fire of passion in his heart. donghyuck is heat. 

and so when they fall into a lazier rhythm, tired and emotional as the evening drags on, jaemin doesn’t leave donghyuck’s arms. renjun perks out from his room and sees them in another lip lock, but jaemin spots him and shakes his head. 

him and donghyuck end the month as something more than friends.


End file.
